


Kemmer

by puffy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 《黑暗的左手》AU一次私人晚宴。格森星卡亥德的贵族Jürgen Klinsmann政见与王室长期不合，他决意在遭受高层迫害前主动放下一切，去往别国，来自地球的星际联盟特使Joachim Löw恳求他不要离开，这时Klinsmann突然进入了克慕期。





	Kemmer

**Author's Note:**

> 格森星人每个月(二十六天)有大约二十二天处于索慕期，即性潜伏期的雌雄同体的双性人。之后在脑垂体的作用下， 他们的荷尔蒙分泌开始发生变化，进入克慕期，也就是发情期。此时性冲动会非常强烈，甚至驱使头脑。如果个体找到了同样处于克慕期的伴侣，他们的荷尔蒙分泌就会受到进一步刺激，到最后，雄性或雌性荷尔蒙会在其中一位伴侣上占据主导地位，双方会确定此次克慕时的性征并完成结合。一个正常格森星人在克慕期转化为男性或女性的概率相等，事先无从知晓。除非使用荷尔蒙催生剂，否则也无法自己决定这次克慕时的性别。
> 
> 处于永久性克慕的人在格森星人看来是性变态，也无法繁育后代。
> 
> 只有极少数克慕恋人会全都转化为同一性别。

1.

 

(Klinsmann's POV)

 

“别走。”Löw低声说道，特使攥紧了拳头，手上骨节分明，餐刀颤抖着敲击着瓷盘。

我皱了皱眉，这个代表着他口中的爱库曼星际联盟的地球人，来到卡亥德一年后，依然没有掌握希弗格雷瑟[1]。

我以为一切都十分明了，每个手势都有其意义，每句话都会被听从，这些是我不久后要挥手作别的权力的外延，体现着力量、实感和光辉。仆从都被遣散，官邸里大半家具上盖着白桌布，地上是许多敞开的箱子。我邀请特使先生今晚来我的住所共进晚餐，告诉他我要放弃自己领主的身份和在王宫中的职位，很快便要去往邻国，欧格瑞恩。我以为这一切都足够明了，不需要说清缘由，也不会招来任何疑问。

 

Löw曾经教我习得心语交流的能力，他说他不是专业的引导师，但他显然有专业级别的素养和耐心。他让我清空大脑，随后用心语跟我交流，尽量说得清晰，一遍又一遍，直到我能听见，直到我潜在的心灵感应能力得到激活。这是很便利的本领，尤其在喧闹的庆典和游行仪式上，我们不必高声喊话也能听见对方的心语。不过在此刻，有的话只有亲口说出，对他而言才足够恳切。

“别离开我，Jürgen”Löw的声音十分悲伤，恰逢收音机里尖锐的笛声响起，“没有你我在卡亥德寸步难行。”

这是事实。

 

正在和我对话的特使是个男人，此刻是男人，而且会一直是男人。他处于永久性克慕中，并且不需要选择或是转化性别。这样的人，据他说在爱库曼的八十三颗星球中数量稍微过半，是最自然的存在之一，而在格森星，我们称其为性变态。他的外表和索慕期的格森星人有明显的差异，脂肪含量也少一些，他很怕冷，永远裹着里三层外三层的衣服——机织植物纤维、人造纤维、皮毛和皮革组成的厚重盔甲。于是当他走在街上，每个人都会看出他外星人的身份。如果我没有跟在一旁，那些带着嫌恶的窃窃私语就变得更大声。王室也迟迟不肯召他会谈，觉得他是个人造怪物。

我明白他需要得到卡亥德的信任，他所代表的松散的学院般的组织也认为信任是理所应当的，的确如此，爱库曼掌握着更为前沿的科技，他们本可以发动战争，却只派来一个使者，如Löw所说，是为了让遥远文明更容易接受善意，最后通过协商达成目的，让格森星并入爱库曼联盟，那会是伟大的长久的事业，关于猎奇、探险、贸易往来……

但一些最明显也最重要的隔阂阻碍了他的计划。

Löw用立体照片向我展示过他的世界，有我从未见过的人类之外的哺乳动物，更多的肤色不同但像他一样处于永久性克慕的人，雌性和雄性。我也读过每一篇他带来的关于时间跳跃和安射波通讯仪的论文。作为回报，我教给他或许会派上用场的宫廷记忆，韩达拉教的诗歌，格森星其他国家的语言，各个领地旗帜上图案的含义。我是他在卡亥德唯一能信任的人，我们也许……是对彼此文明最了解的外星人。了解和探寻建立在巨大的生理差异上，于是形成了一种友情。

 

我尽量轻松地笑了，拎起炉膛边的啤酒罐，给Löw的杯子加满，格森星对特使来说过于严寒，热气腾腾的酸啤酒会让他好受许多，“我的朋友Bierhoff在我走后会照顾您的，他会帮助您促成会谈。”

特使摇摇头。

 

是的，这纯粹是自欺欺人，我走后局势会大不一样。Oliver比我更善于周旋处世，更配得上“国王的耳朵”的称号，但他的祖辈来自欧格瑞恩，所以他注定是王宫里的局外人。邻国也是我所有苦涩和无奈的来源。卡亥德和欧格瑞恩在萨西诺斯附近北瀑布高地的边界问题上一直有争端，影响了当地卡亥德牧民的生活。我反对劫掠的行径，对过境和叛逃并不在意，这观点显然与王室里那些嚷嚷着以战火和巨炮解决问题的人相左。我也尽可能地多次向国王传达过Löw的善意，但与爱库曼的结盟在那个莽撞又疯狂的人看来仅仅是个侵蚀削减他权势的阴谋。相反，邻国对结盟和会谈的态度友好许多，对我也是如此，他们好歹明白得牺牲一部分利益换取成就……

 

我和Löw去技工学校的皇家铸造车间里检查那枚带他来到霍尔登岛的火箭的时候，他告诉有一艘星际飞船正绕着格森星的太阳飞行，随时等候他的消息，除非建立起公开的通信或者结盟，否则它不会在格森星登陆。他说告诉我这些，是因为信任我，同时不希望引起过多的恐慌。

我表示了理解，接着出于友善，问起他双亲的情况。

Löw的目光越过我看向窗外，深吸了一口气说道：“出发前几年我父亲就去世了，我的母亲肯定也早就去世了。我经历了时间跳跃，以后会详细和你解释，总之，我离开地球不过六年，但我的出生时间是在一百四十年前。”

然后他告诉我，格森星的公转周期相当于0.96个地球年，自转周期是23.08个地球时，“无论怎么看都很相似，比较起两个星球居民的年龄也没有太大的麻烦”。

尽管他的声音又恢复了欢快，但沉重的感伤笼罩着我，Löw在星球之间穿行的几个小时的航程中，那些地球上的他熟悉的人和他们的后代就开始衰老、死去……他就站在我面前，他的过往消失殆尽，他无依无靠。

 

“即便我也去欧格瑞恩……不，没有用，卡亥德当局会说我是间谍，两国又会爆发冲突，结盟遥遥无期。”Löw用手揉着眉心，他的五官被炉火点亮，显得愈发绝望。

“对不起。”我只能这么说。

 

收音机里开始插播一条公告，国王宣布他的继承人即将诞生。

“不是已经有七位王子了吗？”Löw问道。

“继承人不能是克慕孩子，而要由国王自己生育。”

“可是他快七十了啊。”

Löw的不解让我有些焦躁，我总是很难向他解释克慕相关的所有话题。比如我的双亲，他们建立了奥斯克瑶慕[2]，而我的艾慕哈，按照地球人的说法，也就是母亲，同时是家中比我年长的几个孩子的父亲。“每次克慕的性别转化都是随机的，当然像国王这样需要自主决定的情况下，他可以使用特定的荷尔蒙催生剂”。

我的焦躁还源于一个有些尴尬的事实——我快要进入克慕期了。通常情况下，如果对方也处于克慕期，转化的过程便会加速。显而易见，坐在餐桌对面的就是这样一个人。

 

“三天后我就会在欧格瑞恩了。”我笑着说，我希望他快点离开。

“不要这样，Jürgen。”Löw紧紧盯着我。

我的名字由这个地球人说来居然十分柔和。一个模糊的声音在我心中响起，但那不是心语，是我的推测，那就是特使的挽留也许不全是因为他将要搁浅的计划……

“我已经买好了船票。”

“别走，Jürgen。”

“预祝您成功。”

“你知道这是不可能的，Jürgen。”

他恳切的语气折磨着我的神经，而就在我意识到特使的脸庞是如此忧伤而英俊的时候，转化悄无声息地完成了。

 

Löw出神地看着我，我有些慌乱地用手贴上脸颊，下巴变宽，两腮比一个时辰前更瘦削，下颌骨更大，线条更明晰……

这是前所未有的。

一对克慕恋人全都转化为同一性别，不，我从没听说过。

但这的确发生了，我脸颊滚烫，回避着他的视线，Joachim绕过餐桌，拉开我左侧的椅子坐了下来，动作依旧缓慢而轻柔。

 

“也许您该回公岛休息了。”我尽量平静而委婉地传达出我处境的局促和尴尬，甚至若无其事地给自己又加满了一杯热啤酒。比陌生和无措更多的是陡然生出的渴望，尽管我并不清楚自己在渴望什么。至少在冲动全然驱使我之前，他得离开这儿。Joachim永远处于克慕期，永远需要克制欲望，对他来说也许是相对平静持续的冲动，而这无疑进一步刺激着我。

我是这忠诚身体的奴役。

欧格瑞恩被抛在脑后。

“不。”Joachim笑了，似乎眼前的转变新奇而欣快，他温和但坚决地夺走了我的酒杯。他喝得很慢，脖颈逐渐拉长后仰，喉结上下滚动着，形成使人着迷的起伏。我不肯错过这规律的跳动，它让我想起冰雪消融时湖面上不时闪现的大鱼的脊背。我追逐所有细微的变化，即便已经能记住它在肌肉中升起、周围皮肤瞬间的紧绷，甚至没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

他放下杯子，眼角向下弥漫着潮红，这愈发衬出他双眼的闪亮。

Joachim在我嘴角落下一个炙热的吻，在我想试着回应他之前却缩回了椅子，安静地注视着我。

 

在这个星球上，在一个月的某个时期，任何一个朋友都有可能成为你的爱人。这些我习以为常的事物对Joachim来说比任何一种外星语言更晦涩难懂，他掂量着他的信任，揣测着是否有必要花心思去给“朋友”一个更准确的定义。在他看来我既非男人也非女人，或者说既是男人也是女人。我按着月相，在手的触摸之下周期性地改变性别。我猜他觉得我不可靠，我背后的整个卡亥德更是不可理喻。

也许在Joachim看来我才是人造怪物。

 

我托起他的脸凑了过去，急切而热烈，仿佛试图证明什么。他张开了嘴，像是冒险也像是礼物，温暖潮湿的口腔里还带着啤酒的味道，舌尖相抵的触感引起了全身的颤抖，而当他富有技巧性地扫过我上颚又用力碾压着后撤的时候，我简直无法抑制喉咙里的呻吟。

“现在还希望我离开吗？”说这句话的时候他语气调皮而轻松，但我隐约看到他眼角的潮湿，捕捉到我疑惑目光的Joachim立刻偏过头去，似乎对此感到为难，我不明白，也许在地球上，在他生长的国家，哭泣对一个男人来说意味着软弱和不体面？我不明白这有什么值得羞惭的。

 

别走，Joachim，我需要你。

 

“两个同样性别的人这样是被允许的吗？”我拨开他额前的刘海，吻从眉心来到鼻梁，“我是说，在地球。”

他的偏好一目了然，但愿我能带给他炽热的体验。

无论各种状况下都不丧失组织语言的能力显然是Joachim的优点之一，“在我出发前，地球上只有个别国家承认这种……合法权利，在更多国家这是违法的。据说现在大不一样，他们能结婚了，对，奥斯克瑶慕，只不过这是有法律效力的。”

他露出一个灿烂的笑脸，我抱紧了他。

 

我熟悉我的卧室，椅背上搭着一件赫布衣，保险柜里装着红宝石，桌上堆着报告和文书，床头灯倾斜的角度恰到好处，就连毛毯上不平整的褶皱都让我温暖。但我也许并不熟悉我的卧室，Joachim坐在床尾，仅仅是这个画面都让我丧失了真实感。

他扶着我的腰，低头用脸蹭着腰带下逐渐鼓胀的身体，在我难耐地呻吟、迫不及待想挣脱厚重马裤的束缚的时候又透过织物缓缓吹进热气，不等我抓上他的头发便把控着我的髋骨，摁向墙边，一边解开皮革外套上的扣子一边放声大笑。他轻轻踢着我的长靴，我一脚把他扔在地上的衣服踢到床角，然后微笑着看着他，那逐渐解除臃肿衣物的身体，如此匀称美丽。我闭上眼睛，贴着墙静立了一会儿，每个指尖都因为激动而颤抖。

他趴在床上，整张脸埋进枕头里，双臂屈起放在耳边，似乎准备着要伸一个酣畅淋漓的懒腰。如果不是因为他背部剧烈的起伏，仿佛从波峰滑向近岸礁群的呼吸，蔓延到他每一根兴奋的头发，和他紧张的跟腱凸显的脚踝，那么我也许会认为这个暂时掩盖了他欲望的人行将入梦。

Joachim在发抖。卡亥德的炉火对他来说只能温暖精神，无法温暖肉体。他在发抖，炉膛里尽管燃烧着熊熊烈火，但我的住所，却是为了让格森星人不致丧失抗寒能力而建造，没有装备中央加热系统，于是对他这样的来自更加温暖环境的人来说，卡亥德的夏夜简直像是酷寒的冰原，是无穷无尽的冷，钻心彻骨的冷。

我小心地跪在床上，床尾因为重量而下陷，我挪动着膝盖，仿佛在沼泽中穿行，然后我俯下身去，覆上他赤裸的脊背。手轻轻揉搓着他有些僵硬的肩膀，然后来到胳膊和腰侧，我把呼出的空气吐在他颈后，带给他热度。

我们对温度的偏好大相径庭，但至少在这短暂的克慕期里，我和他拥有同样的身体结构，同样的性别，同样被情欲煎熬，同样渴望抚慰，而这罕见的相似与平等唤出惊人的共情和理解，打破了族群内外的禁忌和界限，比时间跳跃能穿越更遥远的距离。如果像Joachim所说，我们之间的差异造就了友谊，那么现在的一切必然酝酿着爱情。我紧紧抱着他，不愿分离，就像影子理解它的本体。

“Jürgen……”他轻喘着说出我的名字。我吻在他肩胛，完美对称，尽量不冷落任何一小片柔软的皮肤。我从来没有对自己的抚慰如此不自信过，这是他想要的吗？可能是的，因为被我压在身下的这副躯体开始升温，因为他的指腹摩挲着我的手背，让我胃里一阵刺痛又灼烧。

我伸出手顺着他的脊柱向下抚摸，直到尾椎即将结束的地方，Joachim发出一声悠长的叹息，似乎十分满足，而这不知是愉悦还是焦躁的反应，在我耳中显得比从他双唇里流出的笑声还要多情和迷人。

他有明显的腰窝，那对凹陷位于挺翘的臀部即将开始的地方，是锻炼得当的证明，也吸引了我仅有的专注与克制。在我意识到自己在做什么之前，我已经在亲吻舔舐着它们，感受着Joachim瞬间紧张的肌肉、遍及全身的战栗和呻吟。我有过许多精彩的激烈的克慕经历，但这大概是我第一次，每个举动都小心谨慎，每个细节都恋恋不舍，对延长美好时刻的渴望甚至超过了亢奋的冲动。

他突然撑起上身，前臂隔在床垫与胸膛之间，肩头高高耸起，肌肉向内收拢，形成强健有力的线条。Joachim回过头看着我，那双深绿色的眼睛在散乱的黑发后，我并不清楚自己看到了什么，但的确有什么震撼了我，让我惊恐不已，却又感到幸福。

Joachim笑了，他的声音是如此柔和，接着他分开了两腿。

 

注[1]：希弗格雷瑟是卡亥德乃至格森星球所有文化中都有的一种无法言表却至关重要的社会权威法则，涵盖着声望、脸面、时机以及不损人尊严的人情世故。

注[2]：奥斯克瑶慕，卡亥德语，地球人称其为誓约克慕，类似于一夫一妻的婚姻制度。这一古老习俗虽然不被法律认可，但得到社会公认。一个格森星人在离婚或丧偶后便不能再次结婚，一生中只能有一次誓约克慕。

 

2.

 

(Löw's POV)

 

当我如约而至来到官邸的时候，视线越过高峻阴森、装饰繁复的红色墙垣，能看到格森星的月亮刚刚升起，大大的，放射着暗淡的红褐色的光芒，站在花园里塞莱姆书阴翳下等待的Jürgen平静而友好地向我打了招呼，祂穿着一身像是传令官制服的蓝绿色皮质束腰外套，里面是白色的织毛衬衫，外套上松松地系着一根皮带，皮带下还得体地夹着一双崭新的手套——我在埃尔亨朗第一次见到祂的时候就是这样的打扮。

对于索慕期的Jürgen的描述，为了避免不必要的麻烦，我会用“祂”，这是在我之前就秘密造访的特使对这些性征尚不明显的格森星人的约定俗成的称谓，在爱库曼，我们用“祂”指神灵。当然，我们也用“他”指性别不明的神灵，但我在卡亥德生活的时间越长，越意识到“第一性”的垄断地位后是潜移默化的拘束与歧视。

 

很多我在两性社会中习以为常的思维方式在格森星通通失效，我承认，一开始这给我造成了很多困惑。在爱库曼联盟的三千多个国家里，每个人的日常生活中，如果你遇到了另一个人，你会判断出对方的性别，并不是说一定会由此产生刻板印象甚至区别对待，但是判断性别是如此正常，自然……以至于遇到这些格森星人，这些人平日里是处于性潜伏期的雌雄同体人，我发现自己一下子没法归类了，我总是倾向于先把对方看作男人或是女人，而当我发现这毫无意义的时候，巨大的生理隔阂中竟然生出了无法理解和信任彼此的苦恼和烦闷。

在我出生的星球上，尽管不是人人如此，但社会舆论会让温柔、仁慈等品质和女性划等号，让刚毅、坚强等性格理所应当地首先写上男性的名字，这种粗糙的标签对卡亥德人来说是无法理解的，对现在的我来说是可笑的。

 

我第一次见到Jürgen的时候，祂身后是许多医生和工程师，等着检查我的身体，调校带我来的机器。Klinsmann的职位在卡亥德语里的意思是“国王的耳朵”，我也无法把这个词直接翻译成我熟悉的任何称谓，比如元老、议员或者首相，只知道祂看起来是个能呼风唤雨的人物。

天那么冷，Klinsmann没有戴手套也没有戴帽子，金色的刘海被夹杂着雪子的风吹向耳边，蓝色的眼睛透出警觉和骄傲，五官无论作为何种性别来考量都远非俊秀所能形容。祂远远地看着我，嘴角是礼貌的微笑，对高寒地区的居民来说也许已经是难得的热情。

Klinsmann来自如此与世隔绝的一个种族，又如此位高权重，有如此惊人的美貌。

 

Jürgen家很乱，就像是暑假临近结束时公爵们要返回都市、被冷落在乡下的寂静别墅，白桌布和数个敞开的箱子预示着一场远行。我尽力掩饰自己的好奇，把注意力全放在美味的面包果和热气腾腾的酸啤酒上，不过说实话，祂家里的菜肴一直十分可口，即便是最寻常的食材都令人满足。

在餐桌上的Jürgen一如既往地温和体贴，适时地帮我满上酒杯，告诉我祂很高兴我能过来，接着平静地说祂要离开埃尔亨朗去往欧格瑞恩，Jürgen在使人愉悦温暖的礼节之余保持着格森星人出名的固执，或者，不由分说的威严。来卡亥德一年后，我已经不会把庄重或者柔和的秉性归因于某种性别，评价一个人时仅仅将对方当作一个纯粹的人。Jürgen的态度让我惊愕又感伤，仿佛只是为了通知我。

仅仅是通知。

 

在我最开始向Klinsmann展示爱库曼文明的时候，我选择了一位海恩星女性的立体照片。Klinsmann觉得她的体态很像克慕期转化为雌性的格森星人，我说的确如此，只不过这种状态是终其一生的。Klinsmann问起两型社会中养育职责的问题，我想了很久，还是决定如实回答道：“不在少数的男性认为由女性主要承担养育的义务是……理所应当的，然后他们又会说这是纯然出于不可抗拒的自然母性。”

“这太可怕了”Klinsmann看着我的眼睛严肃地说道，“如果只有一半的人要承受生育的苦累，另一半人怎么可能理解这种付出？”

这种此前在我看来近乎是退化返祖的生理机制，在适应恶劣环境的优势之外突然展现出了惊人的魅力——格森星人随机地改变着性别，人人承担着同样的风险，又享受着同样的机会，在每一次转化中加深彼此的理解和共情。由此，不会有特定群体受到束缚，当然也不会有人享受过多的自由。

于是后来我向Klinsmann解释何为俄狄浦斯情结时，我们都忍不住笑了，是的，在格森星，不存在父性也不存在母性，双亲和孩子之间更没有性心理上的关联。

我开始欣赏这个星球，尽管它太冷了，海恩人叫它冬星。

 

“对不起。”

我连希弗格雷瑟的影子都没摸着，在地球，这大概是不懂得察言观色的意思。

“三天后我就在欧格瑞恩了。”

Jürgen不喜欢别人替祂做决定。

“我已经买好了船票。”

也许我太以自我为中心了。Jürgen已经花了一年时间让卡亥德对我的看法从邪恶的性变态转为友好的使者，祂已经尽力了……

“预祝您成功。”

别走，Jürgen。我唯一能联系上的恒星飞船现在在格森星和库横星之间的某个地方，除非我促成会谈，用无线电联系上他们，以恰当的波段和恰当的信号，启动机械装置使船员脱离静态平衡状态，否则那十一个人会年复一年地等下去，直到四年后自动脱离静态平衡状态……换句话说，在达成结盟之前，Jürgen是我仅有的能信任并与之真诚交流的人。

 

在元年春天的第三个月，埃尔亨朗举办了一次盛大的游行，我和Klinsmann站在拱桥上往下看，衣着华丽的商人和权贵后跟着王国各地的领主，在石头城的幽深街道形成一支色彩斑斓的庞大队列。队列中四十支戈斯瓦一齐奏出可笑而阴郁的低吼，足以把人震疯。我看着跟在华丽的皇家队列后的人群和几十面色彩鲜明的旗帜，用心语问道：“那都是什么旗？”

Klinsmann听到了我的心语，祂眯起眼睛看向队列末尾，然后流畅地报出佩灵风暴边界和科尔姆大陆等偏远地区的领地和部落的名字。祂的心语清晰响亮。

“我该如何夸奖您的博学呢？”

“这没什么，特使先生，了解各个领地就是我的使命所在。”Klinsmann冷静地回答道，祂使用了一个地球上才有的称谓，我不知道该高兴还是觉得生分。

 

热啤酒上不再冒着气，瓷盘里油脂凝结。

Jürgen突然直直地看着我，蓝色的眼睛变得深不可测，又很快用手捂住了通红的脸。

我看到了一张更有力、硬朗的面孔，同时有着温柔的不知所措的神情。

他低着头避开我的视线，肩膀随着呼吸上下起伏。

他。

 

我仔细研读过Gunter Netzer留下的实地考察日记，他写道：“特例即便存在，即一对克慕恋人全都转化成了同一种性别，数量也少得可以忽略不计”，“如果其中一位伴侣事先已经进入完全的克慕状态，那么其同伴就能在很短时间内完成这个阶段的转变”……

我绕过餐桌在他身边坐下，夺过他的酒杯，他不需要用酒掩饰他的冲动，他无法克制，我知道，他没经历过这个，我知道，他的嘴唇比我想象得更柔软，他的呻吟和大笑简直让我发疯。

我没有思考，或者可能思考得太多了。

如果这是我唯一能得到的，那我是世上最幸福的人。

我不知道双性的格森星人有没有性取向的概念，但Jürgen几乎是瞬间理解并接受了我——我是个永远处于克慕期的男人，我有特定的偏好——就像他对心语的掌握一样迅速。

直到我坐在他的床上，挑逗着他，希望他能有更丰富的体验的时候，才意识到我对Jürgen的个人生活一无所知，当然，他也从没跟我说过。Jürgen每个月有四五天不见人影，我不知道他有没有誓约克慕的对象，是否习惯去公共克慕所，是否有克慕孩子，是否分娩过……我甚至连Jürgen转化为女性时的模样都没见过。

可我已经是最幸福的人了。

 

“你觉得爱国主义到底是什么？”有一次从王室的红厅回来后，Klinsmann在我的公岛上如此问道，祂整个人几乎要贴上炉膛里飞溅的火星，凝重而冰冷。

“我不知道。”我觉得祂指的这个词和我所想的不是一个意思。

“问问海恩星的固定使？”Klinsmann指了指我面前的安射波通讯仪。

Klinsmann已经阅读过安射波通讯仪的报告，知道这个装置跟无线电波以及其他任何能量形式无关，也知道其工作原理建立在共时恒量上，我还领着祂同海恩星上的固定站通话过几次。卡亥德人几乎不看书，喜欢听而不是读新闻和文学作品，报纸根本不存在，电视远没有收音机普及。也许祂是个例外。

我在被设置成卡亥德语的键盘上慢慢敲出他的问题：“格森星卡亥德Klinsmann领主询问海恩星的固定使，爱国主义到底是什么。”

字母在屏幕上一闪而过。

机器停顿了很长时间，在七十二光年之外的海恩星系的主星上，肯定有一位事先安排好的助手，会说卡亥德语，正兴奋地把指令输入知识库电脑。那里使用我更为熟悉的爱库曼纪年方式，此刻是在1491年的第十七天。终于，我的屏幕上出现了几行字母，又慢慢隐去：

“向格森星卡亥德Klinsmann致以问候。爱国主义究竟该如何定义，受不同舆论环境影响，每个人看法也不同，因此这个问题很难回答。不过一般情况下，它指的是对祖国的热爱。谨此，固定站代表Hansi Flick，于海恩星赛尔国，93/1491/17。”

Klinsmann走上前来，盯着屏幕：“我说的爱国主义并不是热爱，我指的是对他人的恐惧，根植在心的恐惧。”  
有听说过这样的说法，我觉得其中有很强的Klinsmann个人色彩。

也许我太迟钝了，Klinsmann已经多次暗示过我祂和王室的分歧，祂不再深受信任了。

 

我回过头看着他，接着分开两腿，感受到一个坚硬的部位隔着厚重的马裤贴了上来，织物摩擦落在地上的声音。

“我还没有准备……”我忍不住笑着说。

Jürgen在我腰臀轻抚按压的手立马弹开了。

“我是说，你该帮我准备”我转过身坐起来，Jürgen两条结实的长腿裸露在外，而那套漂亮的贴身的制服，被卡亥德人叫作赫布衣的束缚，已经打开了一半的扣子，它是我今晚最不想见到的东西。我一路解开剩下的扣子，毫不心疼地扯下外套，一边对付衬衫一边听着他逐渐加重的呼吸，明白我们都亢奋难耐，Jürgen搂着我的腰，我拍了拍他胸口，声音通透，故意玩味地说道：“看来你什么都不会。”

“经验老到，阅历多彩，毕竟你什么时候都能做爱，而且还比我年长。”这种话由旁人说来实在尖刻而讽刺，但Jürgen努力维持着声线的平稳，作为外星人讲出他眼中的事实，非常可爱。

 

今天是格森星卡亥德王国的卡斯月奥本尼日，也就是元年夏天第三个月的第二十日，这里的每一年都叫作元年，人们以不变的基础往前或者往后数，只有参照著名的大事件，我才不会对格森星这种纪年体系的不便不处感到过于困惑——比如在位国王的诞辰，比如我面前这位领主出生于四十二年前。

 

我拉下他的衬衣，在他锁骨重重亲了一口，“最多四岁，以我感受的时间来说。”

“不是将近一百岁吗？”他把我按回床垫，堵上我的嘴。

“说真的，我从没和克慕恋人这样过……”Jürgen说到“恋人”的时候我战栗了，他以为我冷，火热的胸膛覆上我我。手指从肩头游走到手腕，来回摩挲着我的掌纹和写在其中的命运，比下体的不经意的触碰更让我沉迷。

“亲爱的引导师，我的确什么都不会。”

“我会把知道的都教给你，你会是个好学生的。”

 

Jürgen总能让我感到惊喜，那些我以为会急不可耐地挤迫、钻刺我身体的手指，像一块浸满液体的海绵，缓慢地深入进来，坠入了无尽的黑暗和欲望之中。紧贴内壁，沉默地扩张着，毫无危险性的持续的抚摸。Jürgen专注地观察着我，在他按压到某个位置的时候，他看着我眼睑慌乱的眨动，我无法抑制喉咙里的低吟，手无助地扣住他两肋，于是他反复刺激着，直到我时断时续的呼吸变成无声的呐喊。

“我想你准备好了。”

这具年轻、热情的身体和我紧密嵌合的时候，甜蜜的压力化为口齿不清的感叹，滚烫，充实，Jürgen恣肆的欢笑，不能更好了。

格森星人五分之四的人生中完全没有欲望，他们给性留下了一个短暂但激情的空间。我以为Jürgen的动作会更猛烈一些，如果他要像海獭一样在交媾中死死咬着对方的鼻子或者肩膀，我也能理解，我愿意配合他。但事实是他温柔得难以置信。他控着我的膝盖，小心地把它们压向床面，他让我把手环在他腰后，调整他律动的节奏直到我能十分享受，他偶尔俯下身吸吮我的嘴唇，缓解几乎不存在的痛苦……Jürgen好像把我当成了玻璃器皿，生怕会弄坏我。

汗水从额头淌下，在他的颈下凹口汇集。我用手肘撑起上身，舔掉了那些咸涩的液体，他的锁骨赏心悦目。

在地球上有这样一种说法，对着马的鼻孔吹气，它就会永远忠诚于你。

我大概是怀着某种不切实际的期待和梦想照着做了，Jürgen有些困惑地看着我，然后突然用力挺了挺腰，我头重重落在枕头上。

Jürgen加快了节奏，他表情依旧认真，眼里满是笑意。撑在我身边的手臂肌肉鼓胀，我感受到他的紧绷，双手在他颈后交叠，感受他的低吼的震颤和血液的温热，闭上眼睛沉溺在他的冲击里。这还不够，我还想要更棒的。于是我看着他，开始抚弄自己。Jürgen目光如炬，“真美”他低声说道，暴露在这样的视线下，快感从两腿之间蔓延到全身。发抖，无所顾忌地呻吟，呼吸凝滞，然后拥抱着陷进床垫……

 

在漫长的余波里，我们一言不发。巨大的红褐色的月亮也许已经来到了头顶，狂风大作，玻璃和金属框架奏出撕心裂肺的曲调，可我一点都不觉得冷了。

Jürgen的心语传来：“光明是黑暗的左手，黑暗是光明的右手。生死归一，如同相拥而卧的克慕恋人，如同紧握的双手，如同终点与旅程。”

这是韩达拉教信徒脑中终日萦绕的特米尔的诗句。

我该如何回应呢？

 

我无法回应，我脑子里一团乱麻。我觉得幸福又悲伤，我想再次挽留他，想说“我爱你”，想问他感觉如何，也想让他原谅我的失态……我所拥有的一切只存在于一场突如其来的克慕中，当他回到索慕期，理智战胜了冲动，他便不再会渴望我，也不会有这样的柔情了。

就在这时，Jürgen把毛毯小心地掖在我肩膀下，手环上我的腰，用鼻子蹭了蹭我颧骨，接着对我的头发窃窃私语道：

 

“我们奥斯克瑶慕吧。”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 对我来说06年克勒的离别实在是非常难释怀的虐心场面，相信能引起大家共鸣吧😭
> 
> “别走，Jürgen，不要这样。”  
> “我就在这里等你，Jogi，直到你答应(成为国家队主教练)。”
> 
> 这个故事也是以此为基础写下的，不同的是结局比较甜一点😏
> 
> 我一直很着迷《黑暗的左手》里格森人的生理设定，厄休拉·勒古恩塑造了一个性别上人人平等、避免了任何刻板印象的社会，而两性社会中习以为常的潜意识里的归类、标签和区别对待在格森都不存在。地球人和格森人都觉得对方的繁衍模式难以理解，但正是这种隔阂，让愿意放下成见、加深了解的文明的使者显得愈发伟大。在一次克慕中，Jürgen和Jogi尽可能地靠近和探索了对方，他们依然存在着差异和未解决的问题，但他们是如此体贴和爱着彼此。


End file.
